Description: This core provides study design, data management, and analytic support;maintains existing study databases;develops new study databases;oversees and supports a set of studies in Mexico and Cincinnati to address questions and hypotheses specified in the projects;will provide bioinformatics support for analysis of pathogen binding;and will establish and maintain a website for this PPG to support research data sharing between authorized investigators and data sharing with the public. The Mexico sub-core is a component of the Biometry Core, responsible for conducting and analyzing population-based cohort studies in the Mexico study site.